Quintessential Quintuplets And The Closer
by Animize
Summary: Seha Lee is a retired Closer from the Dimensional War. With the world at peace Seha decides to return to his normal School Life. But when he meets the Quintuplets his life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1: Closer

Seha Lee is the former leader of the Black Lambs Closers Unit. The original purpose for Closers was to deal with dimensional monsters that came through the dimensional gate and protect citizens. But that was then, now that the dimensional gate has closed and peace has returned to the world all dispatched Closers the Black Lambs, The Wolfdogs, and the WIldhuter have been disbanded. Additionally Union HQ has also been shut down as the world is no longer in need of Phase Force Users. Seha and his team have decided to go their separate ways. Retired Seha chose to go back to school additionally he has also gotten a job as a tutor. Let's see how to world will treat our former Closer.

***Alarm Sounds***

*annoyed*"...Yeah...Yeah...Yeah I know it's time to get up but can't you at least be a little thoughtful I am barely paying rent for this place."*Silences Alarm*Seha Lee is 19 Years Old and is a 3rd Year at Asahiyama High School. He is at the top of Class 3-1 but due to him possessing Phase Force most students are still afraid of him. He dyed his white hair black and wears black contacts.

"Today is my first day back at school...from what I heard there's a test today...shouldn't be too difficult. Anyways I should start heading out as after School I have to tutor 's daughter." Before leaving Seha takes one look at his old gun blade and uniform. The blade has gathered rust over the times it saved Seha and his team. The Uniform is torn and Seha doesn't bother to have it patched as with his leg injury he won't be fighting again any time soon. Seha goes outside and closes the door to his apartment before locking it. Seha then starts walking towards Asahiyama High School.

**Location: Asahiyama High School, Class 3-1**

The Class was rowdy as they just took a Math test and the teacher is now revealing who scored the highest. "Looks like Seha have done it yet again. He scored a 100% and is once again the top student of class 3-1. Congratulations Seha! "Seha didn't pay attention to the teacher, in the past Seha would be playing Videogames but a certain Vice Commander broke Seha out of his habit."huh...that's it, I thought the test would be harder...still I can't shake this emptiness in my heart...maybe because I no longer have a purpose...whatever" Before Seha could continue his thoughts the teacher's announcement caught his attention."Anyways Class since we have finished the test; this would be a good time to announce that we will be having a new student joining us today "Seha was interested for no one else has transferred to Class 3-1 in a while "A new Student...I wonder who it is..." A girl with long crimson red hair and blue eyes entered the room. She had two stars in her hair and was wearing the school girl's uniform. She then introduced herself. "Hello I'm Itsuki Nakano, nice to meet you"

Seha who was lost in his thoughts "Nakano...isn't that the family I suppose to tutor after school" Before Seha could continue the teacher was deciding where to sit Itsuki. "Welcome to Class 3-1 Itsuki, let's see where to put you...ah I know go ahead and take a seat next to Seha. He's the kid in the brown jacket and black hair." Itsuki goes and takes her seat next to Seha and then "Seha right...you're at the top of the class well looks like we're going to be seeing each other for now on so I hope we get along." Seha was wondering what she meant by that but replied regardless"Yeah I guess so." Then Seha and Itsuki returned their focus back at the teacher for the remainder of class until lunch.

**Location: Asahiyama High, Cafeteria**

Due to his abnormality everyone who knew what Seha was avoided him especially the 3rd years. Like always Seha was sitting alone during lunch not making eye contact with anyone and no one even bothered to talk to Seha either. Then Seha's attention was brought by a familiar voice "Seha...looks like your sitting alone for lunch...so do you mind if I sit in front of you" It was the new student Itsuki Nakano. Seha really didn't care what anyone thought of him but this was a first for Seha as no one is ever around Seha but he had to give her a reply "Sure Why not..." Itsuki who was taking a seat in front of Seha didn't know what to say, but she did notice his isolation from everyone around him. But she did not notice that she was staring at Seha and to his annoyance "Is there something I can help you with because you are staring at me creepily" Itsuki realizing she was making him feel uncomfortable-Sorry...but I have to ask why do you Isolate yourself from everyone. "Seha was pondering wherever or not to tell her but he decided to give her the basics "It's not that I isolate myself from everyone...it's that everyone is afraid of me...its due to that fact that I don't have any friends. "Itsuki wondering why everyone was afraid of him asked "Why are they afraid of you? You seem like a kind enough person "Seha not wanting to continue the topic of Phase Force "Sorry but I really don't feel comfortable telling 'that' right now "Itsuki disappointed respects Seha's choice as lunch was about to end "Seha um what are your plans after school? "Seha regaining his normal tone "After School I have to tutor the Nakano family why? "Realizing that Seha is her tutor "Your my tutor?...you are really kind to take time off your schedule to tutor us. "Seha confirming that he was in fact her tutor "Well I guess I will see you after school...later "Itsuki wave at Seha before texting someone on her phone.

**Location: Nakano Residence**

Seha who arrived at the Nakano Residence was surprised at the size of the property. "Holy crap that house is even larger than the lamb's keeper "Seha regaining his composure goes to the bell and presses it "Hello...I'm Seha Lee...I am supposed to tutor 's daughter "At this moment a girl jumped and hugged him.

"Yay...your here I heard from Itsuki that you were at the top of our class and your taking time to tutor us, this is exciting "Seha feeling the back lash from his leg injury "Who the hell are you? "Just then Itsuki arrived with a total of five girls at one location.

"Yotsuba get off him...can't you tell your crushing him. "Yotsuba Nakano is the fourth Quintuplet of 's. She is the most athletic of all her siblings but also the one who somehow scored a 0% in Japanese. "You're the tutor...he's in our grade...I didn't expect that...but if Itsuki says you're okay then I can't complain. "Miku Nakano is the third born, her favorite subject is Japanese history but is too timid to show her accomplishments to her sisters. "Him...at school he's the one everyone is talking about the one that is dangerous...he doesn't seem that bad"Nino Nakano the second oldest of the Quintuplets. She is the cook of the sisters and the most sociable. "Well he seems to be on good terms with Itsuki so I guess that's something". Finally is Ichika Nakano the oldest of the five siblings but her room is a mess. Seha ignoring the pain from his leg notices that all five of them have the same face."Umm okay why do you all have the same face?" Making sure he was okay Itsuki "Sorry Seha I forgot to mention but these are my sisters and we're Quintuplets. "Getting a grasp on the situation Seha gets up "Quintuplets so basically five twins...alright this is a bit more than I was expecting but I can adapt to this "Itsuki then leads Seha inside and Yotsuba, Nino, and Ichika follows. But Miku notices Seha dropped his handbook. Inside was a photograph of five people one of which looked similar to Seha.

"..."Miku picks up his handbook and puts it in her bag while she continued inside.

Inside Seha seemed trouble after looking at their previous test scores "So...let me get this straight all five of you excel at one subject but are failing the rest of your classes." All of the sisters nod in confirmation. "Well let's get started then your knowledge won't grow by themselves. "Seha and the sisters began studying multiple subjects...well that was the plan anyways but a few hours pass and they only managed to get through two subjects...Math and History. It was getting late and Seha's apartment was at the other side of town so Seha decided to call it a night and began packing his things. "Well that was all the time we have left so I guess I should start heading back. "Itsuki seeing that it was already dark asks "Seha what time do your parents expect you to be back "Seha stops for a moment and turns towards Itsuki "I...don't have parents...they died six years ago...I live alone and right now isn't stable...I am barely paying rent...but that's my problem "Seha then gathers his things and leaves. Itsuki and her sisters stare at Seha as he was walking home. Nino shocked at the revelation-He lives alone with no one to take care of him...but thats"Itsuki who was feeling depressed at Seha's condition "I...know it's sad but then again no matter where he goes everyone treats him as an outcast"Yotsuba who was with Miku ask "What are you doing Miku "Miku who was searching for an article "Found it...look at this article and see if you notice any familiarities" Miku placed the photograph on the table along with the handbook. Nino knowing who that belongs to "Isn't that Seha's handbook why you have it."Miku looks a Nino"He dropped it when Yotsuba hugged him but what's more interesting is the photograph. "Itsuki looks at the article" Let's see Gangnam saved by the Black Lambs. The traitor to the Union David Lane was defeated and dimensional gate closed. But at the cost of the Alpha Queens life Jisu Seo. Ironic that David's own wife was the one who stopped him. But the bloodline still goes on as Jisu has one son who will protect the world. The leader of the Black Lambs Seha Lee. "Yotsuba who was speechless "No way are you sure, Seha is the legendary leader of the Black Lambs who fought in the dimensional war. "Itsuki replies "It's from a news article so it's a legit source. But have you noticed that not once did he ever smile like in the picture...it must have been traumatizing losing both of his parents"Nino who was feeling down "Well what do you want to do...he already told us it's his problem "Miku then spoke up "I...have an idea but...it requires...our dad's...cooperation...and going...b-behind...Seha's back...if you're up for it...but know this...i-if this works...our family...will have one more member"Ichika then smiled "Seha I hope you know that Miku is doing this for you so please go along with it". Knowing what Miku plans to do all the siblings gather around each other to hear in detail what they are going to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Seha Lee

**Location: Asahiyama High School, School Gate**

Itsuki and her sisters gather around at the front gate where they will go over what they have to accomplish today. Making sure no one is around Itsuki asks Miku "Well do you have it ready Miku? "Miku nods in confirmation as she shows the letter she will put in Seha's desk "After I put this in his desk, after school I will go to the rooftop as that what it says where to meet me; during this time I will keep Seha busy, which is then up to you four to go to Seha's apartment and look for anything that might help us convince him that whatever happened six years ago wasn't his fault. "Itsuki then adds "After that Dad will join us and there we will try to persuade Seha to trust us after all not trusting anyone isn't a good way to live..."Miku looks at the clock "It's about time for class to start, so remember we can't afford any mistakes. "The others agree and begin heading towards their Classroom.

**Location: Class 3-1**

Seha hasn't arrived at class yet. During this time Miku secretly put a note in Seha's desk when no one is looking. Yotsuba then says "Okay so after he reads the note, we're supposed to do 'that' right. "Miku nods. Nino then asks "well what happens if it doesn't work and he finds out "Ichika interrupts before Miku could answer "I wouldn't recommend speaking more of what we're doing because look. "Seha arrived at class and took his seat in the corner. He has the same depressed expression. Nino then says "Well hope this goes well. "As the teacher was entering Miku and the others also took their seat. Itsuki looked at Seha which he noticed and asked "What is it Itsuki, do you need something that you need to stare at me for? "Itsuki who was losing her composure "A-Ah N-No S-Sorry I was just zoning out. "Seha was confused at first and then decided to ignore it"Alright...it's not like it's any trouble. "Itsuki took a deep breath and focused her attention towards class.

**Time: 6:50 AM**

It was 10 minutes before the end of class and Seha was going through his desk until he found a note. "What is this...from Miku? "He turns over the note to see what it says "Meet me on the rooftop after school, I have something to tell you that I can't say during class "Seha was wondering what she meant, he was going to ask Itsuki but she was in the restroom. He decided to go see what Miku wants to talk about"...Might as well hear her out..."Seha collects his things from the desk and begins heading towards the roof. At this moment after Seha leaves Nino, Yotsuba, Itsuki, and Ichika begin leaving towards their destination. Yotsuba then says "Well there he goes, I guess it's time for us to do our part. "Nino then adds "I just hope Miku can keep Seha distracted long enough. "Itsuki says "Dad gets off at 8:00 so we have an hour to find anything useful in his apartment not including the travel time which is 15 minutes "Ichika then responds with "Well we might as well start heading out and leave the distraction to Miku" As they were heading out Miku was waiting at the roof for Seha.

**Location: Asahiyama High School, Rooftop**

**Time: 7:10AM**

Seha was already at the rooftop and was waiting for Miku to show up."...is she even going to show...I am pretty sure the note said after school, so she should be here?" Before Seha could continue his thoughts the door to the rooftop opened and behind it was Miku. She was wearing a blue sweater over her school uniform and had headphones around her neck.

Miku spoke in a quiet voice "So you actually read my note...that's good. "Miku walked up towards Seha and looked at him in the eyes. Seha then asked "So what did you want to talk about?" Miku was silent as she had no idea what to say past this point but managed to start a conversation "So just to ask have you heard of Phase Force before? "Seha was shocked at Miku's question but denied any knowledge of it "No...I have never heard of it."Miku knew Seha was lying as it was the response that she expected from him. Then she asked "You said your parents died six years ago, how did they die? "Seha stared at Miku for a second and then finally "Might as well tell you...they died from Warfare is that acceptable "Before Miku could ask another question Seha interrupts with a question of his own "I know I said I didn't know about Phase Force but where did you learn about that? "Miku couldn't say that she found the article online so she evaded the question with a personal one "What do you think of me? "Seha did not know how to answer that. Miku bombarded Seha with personal questions to keep him distracted and at this moment Itsuki and the others arrive at Seha's Apartment.

**Location: Seha's Apartment**

**Time: 7:25AM**

Itsuki and the others were standing outside Seha's apartment but the door has a lock on it. Itsuki then asks "So...do any of you know how to pick that lock." Nino replies "I may be good at English but I'm no hacker". Ichika then adds "Well we can't continue if the door is locked." Before anyone could think of any way to hack the lock Yotsuba "Out of the way*break*"broke down the door with a pipe. Luckily Seha forgot to arm the security system or rather it was too old that it doesn't work anymore. Nino, Itsuki, and Ichika were silent but then decided not to question it. Itsuki however does whisper "sorry Seha but please forgive us for breaking in to your apartment." Inside the girls was surprised at how clean it was despite the building's age. Itsuki was looking around and discovered a metallic object H-Hey look at this". Nino, Ichika and Yotsuba came to where Itsuki was pointing and they saw a torn up Uniform and a rusted Gun-blade. Yotsuba then adds "Well there's no denying it now Seha is the leader of the Black Lambs" Yotsuba then notices a photograph with the same five people "I guess these were his teammates. "The sisters leave the bedroom and head towards what appears to be the living room. Ichika finds a notebook on the ground and reads its contents"January,5th Start today I will be the leader of the Black Lambs though I am not too excited but if I have to I can't complain. April,8th so the traitor to the Union was David Lane...my own father...I do not know if I have what it takes to kill ,25th...both of my parents...are dead...I feel empty...why...does it...hurt...why...did...they...leave...me...alone...why...can't...I have a normal life...why. It ends there "Before anyone could continue Miku came running in out of breath. Itsuki was the first one to respond "Miku...what are you doing here? "Miku catching her breath "I...stalled him as long as I could but now...he's coming here right now "Surprised everyone looked through everything in the apartment but couldn't find anything useful. When all hope was lost they stumbled on a safe but it was locked. Miku then says "it's a biometric lock...which means only Seha can open it."Yotsuba tried breaking it like with a door but no good "well we definitely can't break into it, it's tougher than the door." But then "...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" it was Seha who was going through the broken door.

Everyone was speechless as Seha entered. Seha first inspected the surrounding to confirm that only the door was broken; everything else was still in one piece. Before Seha could say anything a limo pulled up in front of Seha's Apartment. The person who came out was Mr. Nakano the Quintuplets father. The first thing he said was "Looks like I made it just in time before things got out of hand. "Seha then looked at Mr. Nakano and asked "Okay what is going on here and why are your daughters in my apartment. "Finally Miku stepped forward and revealed that she had his handbook. Seha realizing that it was his handbook "wait why do you have that. "Miku responds in a kind tone "you dropped it the other day and I picked it up. But I also saw a photograph of you and four others. "Seha then realized that Miku and the others know the truth about him and decided to come clean "So how much do you know. "Itsuki responds "Not much other than you are a Closer who fought in the dimensional war...and have a lot of regret. "Seha then responds"Alright might as well clear up the suspicion...I am Seha Lee...Former Leader of the Black Lambs Closer Unit."Nino then responds "Sorry for breaking in but after what you said the other day we couldn't just let you be alone. "Seha shakes his head "I know...Miku was it...the reason you knew about Phase Force was because you knew about the Closers. "Miku nod in confirmation. Seha then continues "To answer the question you asked at the rooftop my parents did die in the war...that's because they killed each other. "Everyone was listening closely. Yotsuba then asks "So your parents were "Seha nods "Yes...David Lane and Jisu Seo. "Miku then goes to Seha and holds his hand "Go on you have to let it out sooner or later. "Seha then regained his composure and continued "Even after my parent's death I continued to be Closer...fighting...and killing...but after a while I couldn't handle it so I chose that if the world regains peace...I would stop being a Closer...but even then I couldn't stop thinking if I didn't exist would my parent's still be alive."

Miku then was trembling but not because she was scared but because she felt bad making him relive his hurtful past but then "Your...wrong. "Seha looked at Miku confused. Miku then continues "Your Wrong...you didn't do nothing wrong...you're a hero who saved humanity...you should be happy as everyone else. "Yotsuba then adds on "Miku is right, even if your parents died at the end they must have still loved you as their son. "Itsuki then continues "You're not alone Seha...when we first met you said everyone was afraid of you and Isolated yourself but then why did you talk to me or my sisters "Seha was at a loss of words. Mr. Nakano then said "Even if you don't know now but it's because you wanted to talk to someone you can trust about your feelings." Seha then said "your...right but I don't have anyone I can...trust "Seha then looked around and saw the Nakano family looking as if they knew him for a long time. Ichika then says" I think this is a good time to give him our offer."Nino adds "Your right...we already told you about 'that' dad"Mr. Nakano nod. Seha was questioning what they meant by that. But then he was caught off guard on what Mr. Nakano said next "Do you want to be part of our family. "Before Seha could say anything. Ichika interrupts "Just to let you know this was Miku's idea but we all agree with her to let you in to the family if you agree. But you should consider this is your lifestyle really healthy "Yotsuba then adds her opinion "Ichika is right you should accept plus we get to see each other every day and Itsuki won't have to worry anymore." Seha then questions what Yotsuba meant by worry. Before Seha could continue to ponder Itsuki pitches into the conversation "Might as well as say it, like Yotsuba said I worry about you and the way you always blame yourself...I just hate it. I know we only just met but this might be a good chance to get to know you" Nino then just like the three before her attempts to persuade Seha to accept "I know we don't really know you but like Itsuki said if you give us a chance you might come to enjoy the company. Plus Miku would be gloomy if you were to continue to live like this. "Finally Miku enters the conversation "Seha...like all my siblings said we all care for you. When you were waiting for my on the rooftop it made me happy as it meant you still care about others. But when I look at your eyes it looks as if you gave up on life. But no matter what happens I won't stop protecting you so Seha please accept."Mr. Nakano then adds"Hahaha looks like my daughters have come and took a liking to you...so Seha what is it going to be." Seha was silent as he has to process what he was just asked. Finally he responded "Well...I really didn't expect this today...but it's true I don't have anywhere else to go...and to decline after you planned this out would be wrong so...I accept your offer."

All the siblings in union replied"REALLY!"Seha shook his head and smiled for the first time in six years. Mr. Nakano then says "well then as of today you are my son, welcome to the Nakano family Seha. "Yotsuba who was jumping "Hooray I have a brother now "Seha was staring at the others but Ichika reassured him "Don't worry you'll get used to Yotsuba behavior"Mr. Nakano then said "well I have documents to fill out, Itsuki can you and your sisters help Seha move his stuff to our residence while I complete his adoption form "Itsuki responds to her father"Yes, don't worry we'll make sure he feels welcome at our home. "Before the sisters started to help pack Seha's things; they turned and said "Welcome to the Family Seha". And with that being adopted by Mr. Nakano Seha begins to pack his things with the help of Itsuki and the others to move into his new life.


End file.
